Secret Celestial Brush techniques
Throughout Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's journey, they will get the opportunities to upgrade many of their Celestial Brush techniques. Upgrades require the payment of a certain cost, or fulfillment of a condition in order to be unlocked. The upgraded techniques are available after the primary condition is completed-by the time Amaterasu or Chibiterasu reached a certain upgrade opportunity, the game will have already required them to learn the basic brushstroke to reach that point in the game. None of them are necessary to complete the game, although they can certainly make gameplay much easier. Additionally, some Clovers, Stray Beads, and miscellaneous treasures cannot be obtained without the upgrades. Power Slash 2 *'Drawn:' A horizontal line. *'Effect:' Cuts harder than Power Slash, including through iron rocks. *'First Available:' After reaching North Ryoshima Coast. *'Acquisitions:' Ride Orca to one of the islands northwest of Catcall Tower and slash through the rock hiding the Divine Spring. It is surrounded by jars and has an Iron Rock next to it. After donating ¥60,000, Tachigami will appear and grant Amaterasu Power Slash 2. Power Slash 3 *'Drawn:' A horizontal line. *'Effect:' Cuts harder than Power Slash 2, including through diamond rocks. *'First Available:' After unlocking Power Slash 2, talking to Kemu and gaining admittance to Ezofuji. *'Acquisitions:' After gaining admittance to Kamui (Ezofuji), go up to the Wawku Shrine and Tuskle's house. Jump down onto the ledge with a iron and diamond rock on it. Slash the iron rock and jump into the Divine Spring. After donating ¥360,000, Tachigami will appear and grant Amaterasu Power Slash 3. Cherry Bomb 2 *'Drawn:' Draw a Cherry Bomb, release the brush screen, then draw another bomb. *'Effect:' Allows two cherry bombs on screen at the same time. *'First Available:' **''Ōkami: After reaching North Ryoshima Coast. **Ōkamiden: After 3 people have moved to Yakushi Village, Cherry Bomb learned. *'Acquisitions:' **Ōkami: Ride Orca to one of the islands northwest of Catcall Tower and bomb the hole leading to the Divine Spring. After donating ¥120,000, Bakugami will appear and grant Amaterasu Cherry Bomb 2. **Ōkamiden: Purchase the technique for ¥50,000 from the shaman at Yakushi Village after 9 people have moved in. *'Note:' Multiple bombs will explode if they touch. Cherry Bomb 3 *'Drawn:' Draw a cherry bomb, release the brush screen, draw another bomb, release the brush, then draw a third *'Effect:' Allows three cherry bombs on screen at the same time *'First Available:' After unlocking Cherry Bomb 2 and restoring the Guardian Sapling at Kamui. *'Acquisitions:' Go to the left of the Kamui sapling after restoring it, and Vine up using the Konohana Blossom. Cherry Bomb the large rock, then Cherry Bomb 2 the hole in the ground. After donating ¥300,000, Bakugami will appear and grant Amaterasu Cherry Bomb 3. *'Note:' Multiple bombs will explode if they touch. Mist Warp *'Drawn:' An 'X' over a Ultimate Origin Mirror. *'Effect:' Teleports Ammy to an Ultimate Origin Mirror in any region she has already visited. *'First Available:' After defeating Blight. *'Acquisitions:' Upon curing the Emperor, buy the Fog Pot from him for 80 Demon Fangs. Kasugami will appear and grant Amaterasu Mist Warp. '''Note:' There are two Ultimate Origin Mirrors that can only be reached with Mist Warp. Fireburst *'Drawn:' An infinity symbol (∞'). *'Effect: Summons a ball of fire. *'First Available:' **''Ōkami: After defeating Blight. **Ōkamiden: After 3 people have moved to Yakushi Village, Inferno learned. *'Acquisitions:' **Ōkami: After restoring the Guardian Sapling in Taka Pass, find the Moles and complete their challenge to retrieve the Golden Teacup for the owner of the teahouse near the origin mirror. The teahouse owner will reward Amaterasu with the Golden Mushroom. Later, after curing the Emperor, go to Yama's Restaurant in Sei'an City. Give the mushroom to Yama, and when prompted to, draw the mark of Moegami on the logs. Moegami then appears and grants Amaterasu Fireburst. **Ōkamiden: Purchase the technique for ¥30,000 from the shaman at Yakushi Village after 3 people have moved in. *'Note:' Costs 3, 6, or 9 inkpots. Drawing it larger will result in a larger attack but requires more ink. Whirlwind *'Drawn:' Three horizontal lines (≡) *'Effect:' Creates a small tornado around Amaterasu (three tornadoes around Chibiterasu), damaging nearby enemies. *'First Available:' **Ōkami: After reaching North Ryoshima Coast, talking to Orca and fish the Marlin. **Ōkamiden: After 9 people have moved to Yakushi Village, Galestorm learned. *'Acquisitions:' **Ōkami: Buy the Marlin Rod either at Sei'an City or at North Ryoshima Coast. Take Orca out to the largest west island (the one with a dock) and talk to the fisherman. Fish three times, the third time catching the Marlin. Then, go to Umi's Restaurant and talk to Umi in the back. When prompted, draw the mark of Kazegami, who appears and grants Amaterasu Whirlwind. **Ōkamiden: Purchase the technique for ¥50,000 from the shaman at Yakushi Village after 9 people have moved in. *'Note:' Costs 3 inkpots, no matter the size, power and time. Drawing the lines longer will result in a shorter but more powerful attack. Deluge / Splash *'Drawn:' Two vertical lines ('||') *'Effect:' Causes a downpour, halting enemies (barely damaging in the process) and putting out flames. *'First Available:' **Ōkami: After defeating Ninetails. **Ōkamiden: After 9 people have moved to Yakushi Village, Waterspout learned. *'Acquisitions:' **Ōkami: After defeating Ninetails, go behind Queen Himiko's palace and meet her attendant. Drench the four gravestones in the background with Waterspout from the small pond, causing a deluge. Nuregami then grants Amaterasu Deluge. **Ōkamiden: Purchase the technique for ¥50,000 from the shaman at Yakushi Village after 9 people have moved in. *'Note:' Costs 3, 6, or 9 inkpots. Drawing the lines longer will result in a longer lasting downpour but costs more ink. Fountain *'Drawn:' A circle or swirl around a mermaid spring. *'Effect:' Activates a mermaid spring without the need for a mermaid coin. *'First Available:' After receiving the shell amulet from Otohime and learning Digging Champ. *'Acquisitions:' After talking to Otohime in the Dragon Palace and receiving the shell amulet, go down into the room with dancers. After digging through the rocks, talk to the fat dancer and complete the digging game. Then, when prompted to, drawn galestorm in a circle on the spring. Nuregami then grants Amaterasu Fountain. Thunderbolt *'Drawn:' A vertical zigzag (ϟ). *'Effect:' Summons lightning. *'First Available:' **Ōkami: After defeating Ninetails and beating Ida in a series of races for the third time.'' **''Ōkamiden: After 9 people have moved to Yakushi Village, Thunderstorm learned. *'Acquisitions:' **Ōkami: In Shinshu Field, after defeating Ninetails, beat Ida for a third time in a race to receive the Gimmick Gear. Then, go to the Aristocratic Quarter of Sei'an City and using catwalk, climb the tower west of Himiko's palace. Give the Gimmick Gear to Gen; when prompted, draw the mark of Gekigami on the circuitry on the wall. Gekigami then grants Amaterasu Thunderbolt. **Ōkamiden: Purchase the technique for ¥50,000 from the shaman at Yakushi Village after 9 people have moved in. *'Note:' Costs 3, 6, or 9 inkpots. Drawing it larger will result in a larger attack range and damage but requires more ink. Icestorm *'Drawn:' A 'X' with a line going through it horizontally or vertically (example: *) *'Effect:' Summons ice shards to freeze or damage objects. If used on townsfolk, it will temporarily turn them into snowmen. *'First Available:' After learning Blizzard. *'Acquisitions:' Icestorm is immediately available after obtaining Blizzard from Itegami at Wawku Shrine *'Note:''' Costs 3, 6, or 9 inkpots. Drawing it larger will result in a larger attack but requires more ink. Category:Celestial brush techniques